


Professional Stress Reliever

by Iriska



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingering, Multi, Nipple Play, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriska/pseuds/Iriska
Summary: You've been making the right moves so far, but you're ready to move your way up in the casino. How far are you willing to go to do so?Absolute peak diabolical debauchery brought to you by Mr. Wheezy and Dice.
Relationships: King Dice (Cuphead)/Reader, Mr. Wheezy (Cuphead)/Reader, Mr. Wheezy/King Dice/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Professional Stress Reliever

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as a gift to a friend and just kept going with it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

You were called to his office. Again.

It was the fourth time this week and it was only Wednesday. But you knew he was the eventual catalyst for any promotion there in the casino, so you were willing to do what you had to to get ahead. Besides, you knew if you played your cards right, Wheezy would put a good word in with Dice. You wanted that personal assistant position.

With a sigh, you climbed up to the office that overlooked the floor and stepped inside.

Wheezy wasn’t having a good day. You could tell by the audible huffing he’d eventually make every few moments. You knew almost exactly why you were here. After all, you’d been fingered as “a professional at stress relief”, according to upper management.

Walking over in the low buttoned blouse and short cut skirt that was your uniform, you moved behind Wheezy rather casually. You rubbed at his shoulders and sighed, “Rough day, boss?”

Wheezy grumbled and threw a stack of papers into a file bin. “Get up here.”

He was less personable than usual as he roughly pulled you into his lap, groaning lecherously into your ear as your bum made contact with the painful erection in his trousers.

Wheezy smelled like sweet cigars and whiskey. Almost too much. The scent was occasionally overwhelming, and you found yourself coughing a little as you adjusted to the smells.

However, your coughing subsided as two rough fingers moved between your legs, rubbing over your mound through your panties.

Wheezy groaned, “Need you to do me a favor while I finish this shit up.”

Normally the asshole would have to suck on his cock from under his desk as he did paperwork. Occasionally he’d even have you do it during meetings. There was one time where he and Dice were discussing payroll, and you’d been sucking away gently for almost an hour. Your jaw was so sore that your eyes had started to water. The meeting had started to get heated and you must have hit the right spot. He’s roughly grabbed you by the hair and unloaded into your throat, filling your stomach full of his cum. He hadn’t even made much of a sound as he just continued on and left you disheveled, belly full, under his desk.

But today was different.

You were caught so off guard by the touch that you moaned audibly. Wheezy chuckled behind you, his thick fingers pushing aside your panties and teasing his fingers through your folds. It was embarrassing as how quickly this had made you wet. “Sorry, I-..”

Wheezy shushed you as a thick digit rubbed against your entrance. “I need you to give me some motivation to get these tax forms finished. Think you can do that?”

You weren’t really sure what that was going to involve, but you nodded, hating that you found yourself squirming down toward his finger. You cursed yourself as you wondered how you’d feel if you were stuffed with them. You cursed even more at how that thought made you more wet.

Your mind was interrupted though at the sound of a zipper. Wheezy’s heavy cock sprung from his trousers. The tip was already a deep red, and the veins rubbing alongside pulsed. It almost felt cartoonish at how bulbous it was. But you finally realized what his intentions were. Or at least you though you did.

You made the move to turn around in his lap, which caused him to chuckle again, “Well aren’t you a well behaved thing.”

Once you’d straddled his hips, he reached under and moved your panties aside, rubbing his cockhead over your entrance before slowly easing you down.

You swore you were blacking out while his girth stretched you in a way you had never been before. Your legs trembled at his sides as every inch challenged your muscles more until you were a shaking mess speared on him.

“oh god..oh fuck..so..so big..”

You babbled softly as he ground his hips up into you with a satisfied groan on his part. But something strange followed.

Wheezy didn’t move. He pulled you closer as he reached past your body to continue his work. Everything stilled as his thick cock pulsed within you. Your juices flowing ever more while your muscles twitched and flexed around him, pulling an occasional groan from him, but nothing more.

He was simply using you as a cockwarmer -pre fucking- as he finished his paperwork.

Every now and again, he’d lean into your ear and whisper.

“Don’t you fucking move.” “Oh, you want me to fuck you, don’t you, babygirl?” “Fuck, didn’t realize how tight you were gonna be.” “Once I finish this, I’m gonna pump so much cum into this tiny little pussy a’ yours.”

Every time he spoke, your body shuddered and trembled. You could feel your juices pooled in his lap underneath you. It was obscene. Embarrassing. But it nearly had you on the verge of coming around the thick intrusion.

You heard Wheezy growl against your ear as you could feel him throw something. The angle must have been just perfect, because whatever bit of your insides he’d just brushed against sent you into a tailspin. Your body trembled, more than it had before, quite uncontrollably. You struggled to breath as heat pooled quickly low in your belly and you whined, whimpered, cried out..

“oh no.. no no no... oh fuck, Mr. Wheezy I’m..AH!!”

You came hard. Harder than you think you had before. Your body convulsed wildly around him as he sat there, hands gripping your ass cheeks, chuckling darkly into your ear.

“Well, well, well... someone made a fucking mess all over my good work slacks.”

You barely registered being moved. You’d been laid down on your back over his desk, paper piles around your head and shoulders as Wheezy stood over you. His now throbbing cock was buried deep inside you as he undid the buttons of his dress shirt, tossing it onto a nearby table and leaving him in his undershirt with his trousers down around his knees.

You didn’t snap back to reality until he finally moved. You moaned almost instantly as his cock stretched you in different spots as he slowly thrust in and out of you.

You actually found yourself begging as he pulled himself completely out of you, “Mr. Wheezy, please put it back in. I feel so empty, please? I’ll be such a good girl for you. Just please put it back inside me.”

Your words seemed to do the trick as he pushed himself inside with one rough thrust that nearly knocked the breath out of you. But you quickly recovered, reveling in the feeling of being so absolutely full. You could have sworn you saw your belly jump through your tightly fitted clothing as he pushed deeper into you.

His movements were slow, but your body needed some extra stimulation from how needy this was making you feel. Your hands shakily removed the buttons of your blouse, giving the dirty old man quite a view.

“More. Get rid of the bra,” Wheezy demanded. He pushed your skirt up around your stomach, obviously enjoying the view as his thick cock stretched your entrance with each thrust. Though you were happy he hadn’t ripped off your underwear. They were your favorite pair.

Managing to remove your blouse and toss it somewhere back over your head, you undid your bra and disposed of it in a similar fashion.

Wheezy groaned and reached up, roughly pulling and twisting a nipple. His rough thumb rubbed the underside of one, before pulling and pinching again. Another hand joined as he practically milked your breasts. His slow pace never faltered though. Your core burning again.

“Dunno if I can put that recommendation in to Dice now, babygirl. If you take to my dick like this, I might just give you a raise instead. Unless Dice is willing to share.” He chuckled darkly, “Could imagine you ridin’ both our dicks like a good little girl. Fuck, wonder how much we could fill you up.”

Just the idea of both Dice and Wheezy fucking you simultaneously had you on the verge. Your body trembled again and Wheezy surprisingly stilled, grinning down darkly at you.

“Oh my, already? Well how about this.. you let me fill that tummy up with all this cum I’ve been savin’ for ya? And one I do that, you can come all over this cock again, huh? You gonna be a good little girl for me and take all of it?”

Your body shuddered at the thought, but you nodded obediently. Your insides clenching around him as you bit your lip and gave him the sweetest of looks.

“Please?”

It was all Wheezy needed to hear. And with a cruel grin, he grabbed your hips and started pounding away. So hard that his thrusts were nearly painful as they crashed up against your cervix.

Each thrust was a second closer to release for you, but you did your best to hold on as he sped up. You could see through your delirious haze that he was sweating profusely, his face red, breathing in short puffs as he prepared for what seemed to be the biggest orgasm of his life. One hand lifted one of your knees up higher on his hip as the other assaulted a needy nipple, somehow that small adjustment had him hitting deeper and he practically felt like he was hitting inside your womb.

You were on the brink as you watched him prepare, his hips thrusting wildly through his more audible huffs and puffs.

“So good.. gonna fill you all up.. oh fuck..better take all this cum..oh..ohfuckfuckFUCK!”

You could feel your insides swell just a hair as he completely emptied himself inside of you, and you quickly found yourself falling over the edge again. Your legs tightly wrapped around his waist as you milked his cock with your pussy. You whined as your orgasm tore through you, trying to get him still deeper inside until your muscles finally gave out and you laid limply on his desk.

Wheezy, sweaty and spent, kept his cock still buried deep inside you. He didn’t seem too concerned about pulling out as he came down slow, still toying with your nipples.

Until there was a knock at the door.

Wheezy looked to the clock on the wall. Three in the afternoon. It was his daily meeting with Dice.

Fuck.

As you wore a panicked look on your face, he called for whomever was on the other side to come in. Pushing you by your stomach back down onto the table. You groaned as your insides adjusted and you could feel some of your mixed fluids dribble out of you around his still semi-hard cock.

Dice walked in wearing a wide, wicked grin on his face. Raising an eyebrow, he walked over to the desk, his eyes running over your trembling form. Wheezy's hips rocking into you enough to cause a soft moan to escape your lips. Dice hummed thoughtfully as your back arched at the feeling.

"I'm not interrupting your afternoon snack, am I?"

"Nope, just getting some work done in between work." Wheezy grinned back at Dice as the more slender man took a seat.

"I take it this is the one you've discussed before. Though I never see her. Usually I just hear her." Dice chuckled as Wheezy rocked his hips again.

"Yep. And I'll might be willing to let you have her take over Tootsie's old job." Wheezy's thumb brushed over your swollen clit before pulling halfway out and pushing back in. He was obviously enjoying your warmth, that and the feeling of his cum soaking your insides.

You found your hands going to your breasts, "I-I would love to have that position. I'd be willing to do anything, Mr. Dice. Mr. Wheezy's been very kind to suggest the offer." Your cheeks were flush with embarrassment as you found yourself thumbing over your nipples, pulling a few soft but obscene noises from yourself as you did so.

Dice sat back and chuckled, "You certainly sound quite eager. I suppose you might be able to convince me. That is, if Wheezy would be bound to this arrangement we speak of. I'm certain details can be hammered out later, yes?"

Wheezy grunted an agreeing sound as he started to fuck you slowly again. It was amazing how quickly his cock swelled up inside you once more.

"Shame about how much of my spunk is gonna get lost." Wheezy pulled out slowly with a groan, almost entranced as he watched his cock stretch out from between your puffy pussy lips. He hissed as the cool air hit his cock and proceeded to rub himself over your clit, "Guess we're just gonna have to pump you full of it."

"I do hope you plan on letting me have a go before we share her, Wheezy. I'd like to sample the goods, if you don't mind." Dice's words were rather pointed while he watched how much the tubby man hovered over his awaited prize. "I assure you you'll have your dick buried back inside her in no time, chap."

Wheezy huffed, defiantly plunging his cock back inside you, humming at the warmth before pulling out again and stepping away, your panties removed in the process and taken with him. You trembled as your mixed fluids dribbled out from your lips, enough so that a small amount was pooling on the carpeted floor beneath you. You found yourself moving to cover it, pushing a few fingers inside you, hating this feeling of emptiness you'd quite quickly become so needy for. Meanwhile, Wheezy kicked his pants off and took a seat in the chair Dice had risen from.

Too preoccupied by this void that was driving you wickedly bothered, you didn't notice Dice moving between your legs. Absolutely suave in all movements, Dice removed his trousers and carefully folded them, placing them over a rack near him. instead of just taking you on the desk, Dice casually sat in Wheezy's chair and pulled you into his lap with a squeak from you.

Looking down between you, you finally noticed what Dice was wielding. His cock was thick, solid. Unlike the curved, fat, cartoon-y banana Wheezy had, Dice had a spear. His cockhead was wide and thick, wider than his girth. The idea of that rocking away at your insides had you moan a little in anticipation.

"Oh, you're an eager one too, aren't you?" Dice purred against your cheek, his fingers lightly teasing your nipples, "I suppose you'll be a compliant little thing for me, won't you?"

"Oh, she's a good girl, Dice. Might even call you Daddy if you treat her real nice." Wheezy's coughed out a laugh, his hand moving to stroke himself as he watched you straddling Dice. "Ooh, should'a asked her to call me that. Would have blown my load way faster."

"Is that right?" Dice laughed and urged you to hover on your knees over his waist. He rubbed the bulbous head against your lips, sighing a little as he watched, "How does that sound, Y/N. Will you be a good girl?"

You nodded eagerly, biting your lip as he teased against your clit with his cock. Your hips rocked back and forth over it just for added stimulation. Until he reached up and held your jaw firmly.

"Then be a good girl for Daddy and take all of his cock, hmm?" With that, he pushed your hips down onto him.

The feeling was similar, but very different, than when Wheezy had first filled you up. You felt perfectly full. A shiver ran all the way up to your nipples and you pinched at them lightly while your body adjusted to his size and shape. It took a moment for your breathing to calm, but you managed a, "feels so good, Daddy," before you made the mistake of rocking your hips.

Dice's cock barely fit completely inside of you at that shift. You honestly felt that if you sank further into his hips, he would be firmly planted inside your womb with no way to get out with that thick a cockhead. Though you were almost positive that Wheezy could have managed comically to have done it just a few moments ago. But you needed to move. You wanted to feel him stretch you all over. You wanted that demon to fill you to the brim just as the other had. You needed to feel full again.

With some slight adjusting, you began slowly bouncing in Dice's lap. Feeling his flared cockhead raking along your walls had you trembling so much faster than Wheezy had. Dice's hands swatted away yours from your nipples, his mouth taking over one as the other pulled sharply, twisting tightly and releasing. He did that over and over, so much so that just a touch had you howling. Once he'd done that to the one, he moved his mouth over that extra sensitive nipple, and gave the other in his hand the same treatment. Your nipples were so terribly sensitive by the time he came up for air, you were certain that putting a bra back on would be impossible. Wearing a shirt might be disastrous too. Each touch of them just seemed to go straight to your clit.

It took much less time than it had taken before for your orgasm to reach its peak. It was when Dice finally started thrusting up into you, holding you by your jaw and looking into your eyes that you finally came. Your whole body went stiff, shuddering as the pleasure rolled through you until you sunk down against his chest in a trembling mess, his cock still incredibly hard within you. He had to be on the edge, but he carefully pulled you off with an audible pop, bending you over the edge of the desk after a moment of maneuvering.

Now you had full view of Wheezy who was slowly jerking himself off. What surprised you though was your bunched and dirty panties stuffed under his nose. He really was a dirty fuck, wasn't he? Then again, you remembered who you worked for. A bunch of hellbeasts. This level of debauchery didn't ruffle you too much these days.

You gripped the edge of the desk as you felt Dice once more tease your entrance with his cock. The moans he pulled from you seemed to go directly to Wheezy's crotch. You watched as he twitched each time you made a soft noise. The greasy man grinned at you as Dice removed his cock and pushed two fingers inside you instead. You head lulled to the side as they crooked, hitting just the right spot to make your toes curl. Wheezy seemed to be enjoying the show, stroking himself slowly, growling into your soiled underwear.

"You like that, don't you?" You managed to squeak out finally. Wheezy only seemed to chuckle and toy with the tip of his length while you squirmed under Dice's fingers. You began panting as Dice gave your bum a swat and removed his fingers, adding a disappointed whine until you felt his index pressing gently against your tight asshole.

"You certainly do make it hard not to, Y/N." Wheezy laughed and leaned back in his seat, his thick hand squeezing at his sack as you found Dice gently preparing you.

"You know, Wheezy," Dice started, "You've done me a great disservice by not sharing her before now."

Once it registered what was about to happen, you braced yourself. Though it didn’t do too much to curb the sharp moan that escaped you while Dice’s fingers moved and pushed a thumb slowly inside of you. There was a quick, sharp pain that ran through you at the slight intrusion, but it faded as Dice had found some extra lube in Wheezy’s desk and was preparing you.

Wheezy on the other hand seemed irritated and restless, nodding at the lounging couch on the other side of the room, “Dice, you better not be startin’ early on the sharing. Let’s get her over there.”

Your eyes had closed as your body started to adjust to not just his thumb, but his index, and it seemed like another finger was being added when things stopped abruptly. You’d be lying if you said it didn’t make you whine needily.

However, you found yourself being carried over to the couch and directly into Wheezy’s awaiting lap.

“Ya know, Dice. I could just keep her for myself tonight.”

The threat had Dice shooting a terrifying look in the other man’s direction. It only seemed to make Wheezy laugh, his cock bouncing under you and comically up against your incredibly sensitive lips now.

Before Dice could begin making objections, Wheezy, grabbed a few pillows and tossed them to his side so he could lean back against them. In the process, he pulled you up onto him further until you were straddling his lap from your knees. Your boss reached down and grabbed his length, running it over your lips with a happy hum.

“You’re going to be a double stuffed cookie by the end of tonight, sugarbaby.” Wheezy chuckled with a side of a cough before he arched his hips up, the tip of his cock teasing in, “Sit down nice and slow, baby. Can’t wait to feel you around me when we get you all nice and filled up.”

All things considered, you hated how needy he could make you feel. But you slowly sunk back down onto him, your insides clamping down slightly around him as you adjusted to the girth again. Thought instead of Wheezy just going to town, he pulled you down against his chest and arched his hips up to toss a pillow under his ass.

Soon, another set of hands were on you. Dice rubbed at your hips, groaning to himself while he spread your ass cheeks. It was a little maddening as he took his time enjoying the view. Wheezy meanwhile was rocking into you just enough to keep you on edge, his hand moving to pull up one of your breasts to suck at your nipple. You shuddered and flexed around him once more.

Wheezy groaned and added, “Get that dick wet, Dice. She’s gonna milk me at this rate.”

Dice must have taken the cue and he rubbed his well lubricated cock against your asshole and slowly began to sink in.

The feeling was unimaginable. You could feel the heat rising as Dice sunk further, stretching you to an almost uncomfortable limit while Wheezy continued to rock just enough into you to keep you vibrating. 

“Oh...oh fuck..” Your breath caught in your throat as you finally felt Dice bottom out. Your insides completely stuffed full.

You had very little time to adjust before Wheezy adjusted himself to a position where he started to shallowly fuck you, while at the same time Dice began to do the same. The friction, the movement, it was completely overwhelming - nearly to the point you almost were passing out.

Wheezy’s hands milked your breasts while his body arched up slow, his cock sinking as far as it possibly could inside of you before pulling out barely halfway and doing it again. Your walls clung to him as you could feel Dice behind picking up pace.

Dice was incredibly vocal, moaning softly as his cock twitched every few moments. His hands squeezed at your hips while he went on, “Such a good pet, aren’t you? I could have you settled on my cock while I work.. Could keep it nice and warm for me while I review the casino’s taxes. Hmm, might even have you suck me off during those long, boorish business meetings.”

Whatever fantasizing Dice was doing, it was working for him. His pace quickened, he was gradually fucking you faster, harder. Your insides were on fire as the two pumped away until your body could no longer take it.

The orgasm was like a volcano. It built so slowly. Your walls began to clamp down around Wheezy securely enough that he started to moan, having to roughen his pace to fuck himself in and out of you. You could hear Dice panting, his pace growing wild. Your insides flipped and everything went black as your pleasure exploded. Your body seized up around them both, vibrating and trembling as they now raced to finish.

“Oh god, fuck.. Oh my god..” What seemed to have been one orgasm quickly grew into another as Wheezy had found just the right angle where he was to push another one from you. Your vision grew hazy and you fell on top of Wheezy.

“Oh baby, gonna get you all filled up,” Wheezy’s voice even seemed to crack a bit as he finally threw his head back in a groan. His cock emptying the largest load you were pretty sure you’d ever taken inside of you. And Dice wasn’t far behind.

Babbling about financials, Dice let out a low moan. He’d followed just behind, completely spending himself inside you as well.

There was something about feeling this level of full that left you a trembling mess. Both men’s cocks started to slowly soften within you, and your eyes fluttered as you felt the mixture of Wheezy and Dice’s release trickle down your thighs. You whined tiredly as the feeling of being completely full began to escape you. 

Wheezy chuckled when Dice pulled out and your body flexed around him. “Oh, baby girl, I promise we’ll do this again soon.”

Dice added with a winded sigh, “I dare say, I think she’s got the job.”

This pulled a laugh out of Wheezy. He gave your ass a gentle pat. “Hear that, kid? Just a shame I won’t have you all to myself anymore.” With that, Wheezy groaned as he pulled his softened member from you.

As you were helped upright, your hands moved to cover yourself. You were making an absolute mess on the floor underneath you. And with the exhausted swaying you were doing, Dice moved you back onto the large couch. He sighed pleasantly at the sight of both his and Wheezy’s cum spilling out of you. 

“Just rest. You’ve got a long, bright career ahead of you.”

And with that, you promptly passed out, pleased with the knowledge you’d nailed that position.


End file.
